Yosuke Needs Jesus
by jojojolyne
Summary: Labrys finds Yosuke's porn. (Slight Labrys x Yosuke? It's SFW despite the implications!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dedicated to the best group in the world, The Chips Crew. I'm working on a sequel but I'm unsure if I'll ever publish it... we'll see! (Working on this fanfic made me ship these two really hard but it's not that shippy wtf.)**

* * *

**Yosuke Needs Jesus**

"This room sure is small…" Labrys looked around Yosuke's room curiously. "And messy… why do ya have clothes laying around?!"

"Yeah, yeah… Geez why'd you barge in my room anyway?!"

"I was told by someone that you liked it when people barge in your room!" Labrys smiled slightly at Yosuke.

"No I don't!" Yosuke sighed and closed his eyes. "Did Chie tell you that…"

"How'd you know?"

"... Past experiences." Yosuke grimaced, remembering when Chie tricked Kanji into thinking Yosuke was in trouble, so naturally Kanji burst into Yosuke's room and broke his bedroom door.

Confused, Labrys decided not to pry into Yosuke's past. "Can I um, stay here? I'm sorry if I caused ya trouble Yosuke-Kun."

"Nah, I doubt you'd get into any trouble. Unlike some of my _other_ friends." Scratching his head, Yosuke tried hiding being embarrassed. Labrys was a girl, sure a robot but still a girl, _in his room_. In his 17 years of living this has _never_ happened to him.

"_**YOSUKE HANAMURA!**_**"**

Yosuke nearly jumped straight up hearing his mother yell out his name. Sighing nervously, he figured it was about Labrys, who looked shocked hearing Yosuke's mother scream out his name. "Uhhh wait here Labrys-San, I'll be back soon…. _hopefully_ my mom won't yell at me too much."

* * *

Grimacing, Yosuke hated getting lectured by his mom. At least this time it was for a valid reason, he just really hoped that his excuse that Labrys was just cosplaying worked. His mom didn't seem completely convinced but she let him off.

Thinking about Labrys made his mood better, he didn't get to see her often but she was one of his friends. She was one of the few females he could freely talk to without her poking fun at him, or using his money without his permission.

"Sorry fo-_**WAAAAAAGH**_." Yosuke screamed, breaking out into a cold sweat and color draining from his face. "L-L-L-Labrys-San w-what a-are you d-doing?"

"I got bored, so I looked around and found these magazines under ya bed!" Labrys stared at one of the magazines and crooked her head in confusion. "... Why do most of these magazines have nurse outfits on them?"

Labrys was sitting down next to Yosuke's bed, with a bunch of his... _magazines_ on her lap. She flipped through one while Yosuke's color was further drained from his face,, and without realizing it he almost broke his doorknob handle from gripping it too hard. Swallowing hard, Yosuke managed to speak. "L-Labrys-San… p-please put that down…"

Lifting one of her eyebrows up, Labrys looked even more confused. "Huh? What _is_ this and why're ya so nervous Yosuke-Kun?"

Swallowing hard again, Yosuke closed his eyes tightly and tried calmly telling Labrys what she had in her hands. "U-U-Um… m-m-m-my…." Gripping his door handle harder, Yosuke's face flushed.

Standing up, Labrys walked over to Yosuke waving one of the magazines in his face. "Yosuke-Kun what's this… _long_ thing?"

Hearing something crack, Yosuke looked down and realized he broke his door knob. Snatching the magazine away from Labrys, gripping her shoulder in the process and looking into her eyes sweating more than ever. Letting out a shaky breath, Yosuke tried to sound as calm as he could. "L-Labrys-San… D-Do you truly n-not know what t-this is?"

Shaking her head, Labrys stared at Yosuke in confusion. "No I don't… hey uh are ya okay Yosuke-Kun? Your face is flushed and your breathing hard…" Scrunching up her eyes, Labrys turned her confused expression into concern.

Taking several deep breaths, Yosuke tried to calm himself down. _'I guess she wasn't programmed to know about this…' _

"Do y-you _really_ w-want to know Labrys-San?"

Nodding her head, Labrys gave Yosuke a small smile. Taking a deep breath again, Yosuke blushed heavily and explained the birds and the bees to Labrys. Messing up several times, Labrys didn't seem to mind though.

Labrys was quiet the entire time, but Yosuke saw that her entire face was red, he was sure his was much more red. A few minutes after he finished, Labrys spoke up. "U-Um I have one question."

"W-What is it?" Yosuke asked, confused. He thought he explained everything in as much detail as he could.

Blushing harder, Labrys looked away from Yosuke. "I-I want ya to dress up as a nurse!"


	2. Labrys Needs Jesus

**AN: In truth, I wrote like 2 other alternate endings for this story but I'm for sure never publishing them... They're so embarrassing forgive me. ****This also doesn't make much sense but! it's dedicated to The Chips Crew again, thank u guys. You're da best.**

* * *

**Labrys Needs Jesus**

"Labrys-san… why're you doing this to me?" Yosuke asked, blushing heavily and shutting his eyes tightly while grabbing the hem of his nurse uniform. _'I went and promised Labrys-San I'd do this… I regret it.'_

Labrys laughed and smiled at Yosuke, making him blush more. "Why're ya so nervous? You look great Yosuke-Kun!" Smirking, Labrys looked down at Yosuke's legs. _"And your legs look great too!"_

Yosuke nearly fell down from what Labrys said, but he gritted his teeth and kept his ground. "L-Labrys-San…" Gripping the hem of his nurse uniform harder, Yosuke looked down at his feet, blushing as hard as he could. "A-Are you s-serious?!"

Nodding her head, Labrys smiled harder and poked Yosuke's head lightly. "I would never lie to ya, Yosuke-Kun!"

'_... I'm gonna die.'_ Yosuke squirmed around, blushing harder. He couldn't bring himself to say anything at all, for once he was at a loss for words. Shutting his eyes tightly again, he jolted when he felt Labrys wrap her arms around his waist.

Yosuke sometimes forgot that both Labrys, and her sister Aigis, were robots. Androids built for fighting Shadows. The way Labrys acted and her expressions reminded Yosuke more of a human than a robot. Nervously bringing his arms around Labrys's waist, he felt her tighten her grip around him.

"U-Um Labrys-San?" Yosuke felt Labrys snuggle her head on his chest, making Yosuke stiffen up his body in embarrassment. "What're y-you... d-doing?"

"Hugging ya!" Labrys in truth, was trying to hide the blush on her face. She was surprised that Yosuke followed in suit and hugged her back, making her blush even harder. "D-Do ya want me to stop…?"

"N-No no no it's fine!" Yosuke looked away, putting one of his hands on Labrys's head. "You know, you're kinda warm Labrys-San." Yosuke tried joking to calm himself down, it wasn't working much to Yosuke's dismay. He didn't want Labrys thinking he was uncool or anything.

Labrys laughed and smiled, still hugging Yosuke tightly. "Ya know, I've never hugged another human before!" Pushing her head into Yosuke's chest further, Labrys blinked in confusion. "Why is your heart beating so fast, Yosuke-Kun?"

Blinking, Yosuke laughed nervously. "It's because I've never b-been hugged like this before. By a girl, I mean!" Yosuke blurted out without thinking, grimacing at what he just said._ 'Gahhh I need to think before opening my mouth!'_

"Well, now ya have!" Labrys giggled, blushing harder.

"Y-Yeah…" Yosuke hugged Labrys tighter, slightly smiling. _'It's __**really**__ embarrassing having a girl hug me in this outfit, now that I think about it.'_ Yosuke didn't want Labrys to let go of him for some reason, it felt too nice. Even if he was wearing a nurse outfit.

"H-Hey, Yosuke, can I ask ya somethin'?"

Raising one of his eyebrows, Yosuke looked down at Labrys. "Huh?"

"U-Um well, ya see…" Labrys struggled finding the right words, taking a deep breath she tried again. _"Ya look super hot in that nurse uniform!"_


End file.
